gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Navo Physiology
Redirect to Navo Anquieta Page for more information =Background= =Alteran Physiology= The Navo Anquieta Empire is a mixture of hundreds of races from different origins. However, the Navos who bare the ancestory of the Ancients are the prominant figures of society. There are many Navos who are normal Humans. Yet, Navo they may be called, many do not posses the physiology of the old Alterans that came to Andromeda in the past. Though both normal and Alteran Navos breed and there seems to be no degrading of the bloodline of the current Navos. Normal Navo Anquieta Physiology :Quote "Navo Anquieta, that is our name. We have more advanced bodies than a normal human, but that does not make us invincible. We are just as weak and ignorant as any other race."- Emperor Evandar. The Navos are humans inwardly and outwardly. They have all the physical and mental characteristics of a human, though, since the Navos crossbred with the Ancients, all current Navos have some of the abilities of an Ancient. For example, some Navos are able to perform telekinesis, telepathy, decelerated aging, regeneration (this ability is compared to that of how Teal’c could recover faster than anyone in the SGC, merely because he had a symbiont in him, this ability doesn’t stop Alterans from actually dying or from having a natural death), extrasensory abilities (in hearing, touch, smell, and taste), and increased mental capacity, and perfect health. After the death of all the Pathosians, the Navos received a copy of a Pathosan gene that possessed the ability of foresight. The Anquieta duplicated the gene and distributed it to various individuals in the population of the Alteran Empire. The percent of people who received the gene was a mass of 20% of the Navo population. After several months of possessing the gene, several Navos began to have strange visions of meeting new peoples, of wars, and many other things. This ability gave rise to a new organization, but some referred to it as a religion, called Pathosa. People who were able to see visions (foresight) were then dubbed as Seers; this ability is still in play with a smaller percentage of Navos than there were in the past. Navo Clone Physiology :Quote "They have been created as a weapon of war. Obey orders without question they do, even if it is for good or for ill reason. But for a soldier to use his power for battle, is a disgrace above all that is held high in the face of his superiors." - Grand Umpire/Arbiter of War Ignatius Daos. With the creation of the Navo Anquieta Clone Army, the Navos took a Special Forces officer and cloned him. He then became the father of all the Clones in the Navo Army. This Special Forces officer was a ‘True Blood’, one who has all the abilities passed down by the Ancients. When the Navos met the Chizz, the Alteran genetic scientists were having trouble in their genetic engineering of the cloned DNA of the Special Forces officer. With an established alliance between the Chizz and the Navo Empire, the Chizz assisted the Navos in their genetic-engineering problem in exchange for technology and other resources. After a few years in the alliance, the Navos broke off the treaty of alliance with the Chizz for their dishonest intentions after catching the Chizz attempting to steal Navo personal shielding and advanced generators. Shortly after, the Chizz were killed by another race they had conquered. The genetic enhancement that was performed on the clones was the increase of strength, agility, endurance, and intelligence. However, a select few, Elite Commando Clones, were chosen to have a greater increase in the above attributes. Other clones that were a major secret part of the Special Forces in the Navo Military, known as Shades, were given a ten-percent increase in telekinesis and a fifteen-percent increase in telepathy than all other clones (including Elite Commandos). Even though clones have special abilities (or as some would say, “powers”) the clones are trained to not use their abilities in the face of battle, simply because it is the belief of the military and is regarded as a disgrace in war to use one’s abilities. Though some have used their abilities to save the life of another, or even sometimes the life of one’s self. Clones are also trained to resist psychic attacks and probing, thus their minds are a complete solid wall, especially in battle, which their minds are almost impenetrable (the Reapers would have difficulty in implementing a psychic attack on a mass of hundreds of clones soldiers or even a dozen). The only two groups, who use their abilities, are the Commandos and Shades. Commandos only use their extrasensory and regeneration abilities. While the Shades also use telekinesis and telepathy to help themselves complete their mission(s).